The present disclosure relates to a sheet discharge device for discharging a sheet from a sheet discharge port onto a sheet discharge tray, and to an image forming apparatus including the sheet discharge device.
A conventional image forming apparatus includes a full-stack detection mechanism that detects whether or not the amount of sheets stacked on a sheet discharge tray is equal to or larger than a predetermined amount, in order to prevent a sheet discharge port from being closed by the discharged sheets. The full-stack detection mechanism detects whether or not the amount of a stack of sheets on the sheet discharge tray has reached the predetermined amount, by determining whether or not the height of the stack of sheets on the sheet discharge tray has reached a predetermined full-stack detection height.